


Creando bellos recuerdos

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodas, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: Theodore Nott/Neville LongbottomUn poco de romanticismo para empezar el mes del amor, aunque falte un día para que empiece.Esto solo es cursilerias ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :)
> 
> Este fanfic es el primero que hago en tres meses, después de un bloqueo que tuve desde octubre, pero no me iba a permitir a mi misma llegar a febrero sin publicar xD
> 
> Así que espero que les guste este pequeño one-shot.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ya saben, son de J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Esta historia se supone que tendría varias imagenes, pero no sé como hacer que se vean, así que les dejaré los links abajo en las notas finales para que las vean si quieren :D

**Capitulo único**

 

Buenos días señor Nott, dichosos los ojos que lo ven, y viene acompañado del señor Longbottom, aunque no es de mi conocimiento si se encontraron de camino a clase o no, pero lo que sí sé es que me gustaría recibir una muy buena explicación del porqué su tardanza- Los pequeños murmullos de los demás alumnos hicieron enojar aún más a Minerva, quien no tardó en hacer callar a los ya mencionados con una molesta mirada-

Profesora, el motivo de mi tardanza es debido a que tuve que asistir a una reunión con el profesor Slunghorn, espero que eso sea excusa suficiente para que no considere un insulto el que haya llegado un poco tarde, pero el paradero de Longbottom me es más que desconocido, y si me permite decirlo, también me es indiferente, así que si eso es todo, ¿Podría sentarme?- La directora, sin sentirse ni un poco ofendida por el tono vago y aburrido con el que había hablado el alumno, ya que ese era normalmente el tono de voz que tenían los alumnos de Slytherin, le dejó sentar, más a favor de seguir con la clase dejó que el heredero de los Nott tomara su asiento para entonces posar su mirada profunda en uno de sus Gryffindors, realmente decepcionada-

Claro, tome asiento señor Nott, le haré llegar un mensaje al profesor Slunghorn para que si hace alguna reunión con algún alumno en el futuro, estas sean en horario libre- Era más que obvio el molesto tono con el que había dicho eso ultimo, pero los presentes prefirieron no hacerle notar a la ya molesta profesora ese pequeño detalle- Ahora señor Longbottom, me gustaría recibir una buena razón para que llegase a esta hora- Neville simplemente pudo sentirse avergonzado por la mirada de decepción que estaba recibiendo de la profesora, miró sobre el hombro de la directora y vio como su novio, culpable de que llegara tarde y el mismo que lo había dejado a su suerte, le sonreía  con burla y chulería, cosa que no le ayudó para nada a calmar su inquieta y nerviosa mente  para formular una respuesta-

Discúlpeme directora, es que me quedé dormido…- Pudo escuchar con claridad el sonido de fastidio que habían hecho algunos de sus compañeros leones, principalmente el que había venido de su amiga Hermione, porque ya sabían que venía con esa respuesta-

Siendo ese el caso, no me queda más opción que quitarle veinte puntos a Gryffindor por la tardanza, tome asiento señor Longbottom y por favor llegue a la hora que es debida en la próxima clase- Sin decir nada más que pudiera restarle más puntos a su casa se sentó, lo más alejado posible de Hermione, quien no creía para nada su excusa y le miraba de esa forma que decía claramente que iba a indagar más profundo en el asunto, la verdad es que no le preocupaba para nada si alguien se enteraba de que salía con Nott, pues él quería muchísimo a su chico y no le importaba para nada lo que pudieran pensar sus amigos y compañeros, él estaba enamorado por primera vez en su corta vida, y no iba a permitir que nadie le arrebatara esa felicidad de sus manos-

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

¡Nev, espera!- Se detuvo rápidamente, algo nervioso también, porque a esa distancia podía ver como su siempre puntual novio le esperaba, ya había visto unas dos veces el reloj que le había regalado el pasado san Valentín, y claro, como Theo adoraba arruinar los momentos románticos entre ellos, objetó mil y una vez, argumentando que si ya tenía una varita que le podía decir la hora con un simple hechizo, para que sería útil ese reloj, pero logró convencerlo con unos pequeños arrumacos y el reloj no había abandonado la muñeca del Slytherin desde entonces-

Oh, eres tu Harry, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- Vio antes de voltearse que Theo también había escuchado el grito de Harry, y lo más seguro es que se hubiera ocultado al escuchar la voz de su amigo, pues cuando Harry miró sobre su hombro no vio a nadie o por lo menos no se lo mencionó-

Quería saber si estabas bien, es que… Anoche no dormiste en nuestro dormitorio, así que quería saber si tenias algún problema, aunque lo más seguro es que te hayas quedado con alguien y me esté entrometiendo en lo que no me importa, pero si ese no es el caso, quiero que sepas que me tienes aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites- Y se notaba que lo decía sinceramente, entonces se sintió un poco mal consigo mismo por no contarle a Harry de su relación que ya estaba próxima a cumplir dos años, y se prometió que en cuanto hablara el asunto con Theo, harían su relación publica, como el Slytherin había querido meses atrás-

Si tengo algo que contarte, pero será esta noche, ¿Si? Ahora tengo que reunirme con alguien y ya le he hecho esperar demasiado…- Se volteó un poco para ver el oscuro pasillo, a primera vista no vio nada, pero cuando enfocó su vista un poco más vio a su novio recostado de una pared, aun no comprendía como una persona tan pálida como Theodore, cuya piel parecía resplandecer en la oscuridad, pasaba desapercibido en las penumbras cuando quería- Te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí, pero no es necesario, en este momento soy más feliz de lo que nunca he sido en mi vida, así que no tienes de que preocuparte… Bueno, hasta la noche- Se volteo y caminó a paso calmado, cuando dobló por uno de los pasillos que lo conducirían a las mazmorras, Theo apareció a su lado, calmado como solo él podía ser, ni un cabello fuera de lugar, una expresión seria y carente de emociones, el uniforme perfectamente acomodado, ni un arruga en su haber-

Espero que el causante de tanta felicidad sea yo, porque no querrías tu saber lo que haría si descubro que alguien más te esta dando felicidad- Y Neville sabía muy bien que eso no era en broma, o en parte no lo era, Theodore había probado ser un hombre muy celoso, y no le agradaba para nada que otros le hicieran gestos cariñosos. En más de una ocasión se había quejado de  lo ‘amistosos’ que algunos gatitos eran con él, y su tarea había sido calmar a ese hombre para que no sacara a relucir ese arsenal de magia oscura que se sabía tan bien gracias a sus difuntos padres, amantes de las artes oscuras-

Cálmate Theo, el único que me da felicidad eres tú, así que relájate. Ahora, me gustaría saber porque me dejaste a morir con McGonagall- Y claro, Theo le sonrió cínicamente mientras le abrazaba por la cintura, odiaba y amaba en igual cantidades la sonrisa de su novio, parecía el gesto más cruel de la historia, pero no era el caso, realmente su novio era malo con las emociones y cada vez que le salía alguna a la superficie, esta se interpretaba como cinismo, crueldad o burla-

Te veías tan lindo malpasando bajo el escrutinio de McGonagall que me pareció divertido dejarte sufriendo, además ya tenías una excusa bastante buena que te había dado para que no te riñeran, pero te pones tan nervioso con ella que te quedaste sin ideas amor… Aparte eres tu el que quiere que mantengamos lo nuestro en secreto por ahora, así que habría sido bastante extraño que te defendiera- Tuvo que darle la razón en eso. Theodore había querido decir su relación desde que la guerra había acabado, en esos días tenían poco más de dos meses que habían cumplido un año de relación, pero a él no le pareció correcto hacerlo en ese momento, más aún porque su novio estaba pasando por un proceso jurídico con los aurores, por la participación abierta que sus padres habían tenido en la guerra, del lado equivocado obviamente, y él, aunque era un mortifago, nunca había sido marcado, por lo que no hubo pruebas incriminatorias físicas, y después de ser exonerado, había dado lo poco que quedaba de su fortuna familiar, excluyendo su mansión y las fabricas, al ministerio, para que con esa fuerte suma monetaria les fuera más fácil reconstruir lo que había quedado del mundo mágico. Un plan más que perfectamente modelado que tenía planeando meses antes de que todo estallara-

Pues a mí no me pareció divertido- Le respondió con uno de sus pucheros, uno que no debería hacer un muchacho de su edad, ya considerado un hombre adulto en el mundo mágico y muggle, pero esos pequeños gestos infantiles de Neville siempre le habían gustado así que no le dijo nada al respecto- Y ya que estamos hablando de eso, creo que ya es tiempo de dejar que el mundo sepa que estamos juntos, ya estamos próximos a graduarnos y creo que es el momento adecuado- Ya solo les faltaban unos pocos días para terminar el año escolar y ser oficialmente graduados. Theo había planeado un viaje para ambos a los Estados Unidos, donde el pequeño mundo mágico americano estaba en su mayor apogeo y donde Lord Nott, tenía asuntos por resolver-

Esta misma noche se lo diré a los muchachos, ya de paso les mencionaré nuestra boda el próximo mes, y me supongo que tu se los dirás a los gatitos esta noche, así que presumo que no te esperaré para dormir- Respondió tranquilamente, acariciando con la punta de su nariz la piel expuesta del cuello de su prometido, logrando que este se estremeciera bajo la suave caricia- Espero también que me compenses por tener que dormir solo esta noche- Sonrió suavemente cuando sintió las manos frías de su serpiente acariciarle la espalda, por supuesto que le iba a compensar-

 

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Hola chicos- Saludó al entrar a la habitación, en la que suponía que solo estaría Harry esperándole, pero para su sorpresa ese no era el caso, ahí estaban Luna, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Hermione y Harry, sus más cercanos amigos, quienes suponía estarían igual de preocupados que Harry, porque si era sincero consigo mismo, habían sido contadas las ocasiones en la que había dormido en la habitación que compartía con los chicos, se había acostumbrado a dormir con Theo y todas los noches salía camino a las mazmorras-

Nev, ¿Qué te traes últimamente?- Preguntó Hermione, con su tono mandón al que ya estaban acostumbrados, Ron la miró con una expresión que parecía decir que se calmara un poco. Ambos habían salido durante un mes hasta que Ron terminó con ella de imprevisto, habían estado extraños un tiempo y después todo había vuelto a la normalidad, solo Harry sabía que había pasado entre ambos, pero los demás, incluyéndole, prefirieron quedarse fuera de eso y no preguntar nada al respecto-

Pues, como le dije a Harry, no es nada por lo que deban preocuparse. Salgo con alguien… Tenemos planes para casarnos el próximo mes, después de que regresemos de Estados Unidos por un viaje de negocios que él debe atender allá, partiremos el mismo día de la graduación, lo que significa que no volveremos en el tren con ustedes- Miró las caras llenas de asombro de sus amigos, a excepción de Luna, quien tenía su sonrisa suave y mirada soñadora en el rostro, se acercó a él y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, sin decir nada durante un rato-

Felicidades Neville, espero estar invitada a tu boda- Esa frase pareció sacar a los demás de su trance, entonces se acercaron a él para felicitarle también, haciéndole sonreír por sus palabras de ánimo, hasta que Seamus preguntó por el tan flamante ‘él’-Si, dijiste ‘él’ así que dinos, ¿Quién es?- Preguntó esta vez Dean, mientras miraba a Seamus, esos dos tenían una relación platónica desde hacía muchos años atrás, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el tan ansiado paso para que se desarrollara una relación entre ellos, quizás porque era muy extraño que dos magos se casaran, algo que no pasaba muy seguido en el mundo mágico inglés, ya que en el francés era más que común que se casaran dos hombres-

Theodore Nott. Salgo con él desde hace más de dos años y ya que nos vamos a casar en poco tiempo, pensamos que es el momento adecuado de decirlo al mundo… Además, no creo poder ocultarles por más tiempo, eso significaría que no asistirían a mi boda, y espero tener muchos recuerdos de esa noche y me sentiría muy mal si no me acompañaran en ese día- Les respondió, viendo que nuevamente se asombraban con su respuesta. Era algo normal, ya que a él y a Theodore nunca se les había visto cruzas palabras antes, mucho menos que tuvieran algún tipo de relación-

¡¿Nott?!- Fue el chillido grupal que se escuchó, casi le dejan sordo. Simplemente asintió, mientras se acercaba a su baúl, en el cual tenía guardado el anillo de compromiso que Theo le había dado, una pieza clásica de la familia Nott, la cual tenía gravado las palabras ‘Virtus et unitas’, un anillo de oro blanco con una gran gema violeta-azulada en medio- Dios, es hermoso- Dijo Hermione cuando se lo enseñó, una pieza de joyería bastante cara y antigua-

Ha estado en su familia por siglos, es un anillo de oro blanco y la joya sobre él es Tanzanita, una de las piedras más raras del mundo, ya este anillo tenía mucho tiempo cuando los muggles ‘descubrieron’ la gema y la nombraron… Yo nunca había visto algo así y me alegro de que Theo confiara lo suficiente en mí para dármela, aun sabiendo lo torpe y olvidadizo que soy- Sonrió dulcemente al recordar el momento exacto en el que Theo se lo había propuesto, ambos estaban en el Londres muggle, alejados de la tristeza en la que estaba sumergido el mundo mágico y no se sintieron mal por disfrutar del pequeño momento de felicidad que les había traído su propuesta-

Te prometemos acompañarte en tu boda, de eso no te preocupes, aunque estará llena de serpientes- Terminó de decir Ron, haciendo que los leones se miraran entre ellos un poco asustados por la posibilidad de pasar la velada rodeados de Slytherins malintencionados, pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto, ya que no querían arruinar el momento de Neville-

 

 

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Neville… ¿Estás despierto?- Se removió un poco en sus sabanas, no estaba realmente dormido, pero tampoco estaba totalmente despierto, abrió los ojos para ver a Harry a pocos centímetros de su rostro, este estaba mirándolo con duda, así que sin querer hacer perder más tiempo, se sentó en la cama, invitando a su amigo a hacer lo mismo, este cerró las cortinas de la cama con un pase de varita, al parecer esa conversación iba  a ser más secreta-

¿Qué pasa Harry? Pregunta con confianza- Harry desvió la mirada mientras su rostro enrojecía fuertemente, no sabía que le iba a preguntar pero se imaginaba que era algo que ponía muy nervioso a Harry, porque ese sonrojo de pura vergüenza decía muchas cosas. Por el silencio que su amigo no quería romper supuso que este no volvería a hablar, por lo que se propuso a decir algo, más antes de que lo lograra, este preguntó, de forma rápida, algo que lo dejó con la boca abierta-

¿Qué tiene de interesante el sexo?- Estaba seguro que si hubiera estado de pie, se habría ido de espaldas, no se imaginaba que era justamente eso lo que Harry le iba a preguntar. Enrojeció rápidamente al igual que Harry, y no supo que responder durante un buen rato, hasta que encontró que decir-

Bueno, no sé a qué te refieres, pero supongo que ya has experimentado algo y no te gustó el resultado, así que te voy a responder lo más conciso que pueda. Yo no puedo aconsejarte, ya que solo he tenido sexo con Theo, nunca me he acostado con una mujer y tampoco me interesa, soy gay así que no sé qué podría decirte acerca de ese tema… ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Ron? Él podría saber más que yo sobre esto-

Ron no me podría ser de ayuda con esto tampoco... Ustedes tienen sexo con hombres o por lo menos tú, porque Ron tampoco ha ido muy lejos con uno, pero yo mismo he estado notando demasiado a los hombres últimamente y las pocas veces que tuve sexo con alguna chica no sentí nada. Nev, tú crees que yo… ¿Sea gay?- Eso le dejó sorprendido, Ron también era gay… Ahí estaba la razón por la que habían terminado él y Hermione. Pero volviendo al tema de prioridad... Su amigo estaba teniendo una crisis de sexualidad y había preferido hablarlo con él, se sentía un poco alagado por eso-

Harry, no te puedo decir que eres gay, porque no soy tu, esas cosas tienes que saberlas tu mismo, y no porque notes que algunos hombres son atractivos te hace automáticamente gay, lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que tengas alguna experiencia con otro chico y después seas tú mismo el que te respondas esa pregunta- Harry simplemente asintió, ya que pensaba que ese era el mejor consejo. Abrazó a Neville y después de agradecerle, volvió a su cama, dejando a Neville a solas con sus pensamientos-

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Bueno chicos, nos veremos en un mes o así… En unos días les enviaremos las invitaciones para la ceremonia y esperamos que nos acompañen- Luna y Harry le abrazaron antes de que se fuera, Ron, quien parecía algo enfermo, le deseó un buen viaje desde uno de los sillones, el pelirrojo tenía algunos días con mareos, según por una simple gripe, aunque ellos no estaban muy seguros de eso-

Muy bien, el traslador está listo, así que termina con tus despedidas- Theodore recibió una mirada enojada de parte de los Gryffindors, más esto le dio lo mismo, y simplemente esperó a Neville, donde había estado hablando con sus amigos Slytherin, los que miraban de la misma forma a los leones-

Chicos no se preocupen, él es así… ¡Nos veremos pronto!- Neville corrió al lado de su prometido, sujetándose fuertemente del brazo que este le había extendido, un segundo después no estaban ahí. Slytherins y Gryffindors, acompañados por una Ravenclaw, se quedaron mirando el lugar donde había estado su respectivo amigo. Lentamente salieron de la oficina de la directora, quien no dijo nada más que sus felicidades a la joven pareja-

Malfoy…- El rubio detuvo su andar al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Harry Potter llamándole. Se volteó con toda elegancia que tenía en su ser y miró directamente al muchacho frente a él, ambos de la misma estatura, la misma edad, y que quizás en otra vida pudieran ser amigos, pero eso no era lo importante-

¿Qué se te ofrece Potter?- Le preguntó con voz seca y fría, viendo con deleite como Potter pareció temblar bajo su mirada. Este se sonrojó, clavó su mirada al suelo y en voz temblorosa y avergonzada preguntó-

¿Podríamos hablar en un lugar más privado? Tu habitación… ¿Quizás?- Estaba realmente sorprendido, pero su rostro no mostró ninguna emoción, sonrió de lado cuando los ojos verdes se levantaron y le miraron directo a sus orbes grises-

Como gustes. Sígueme- Y Harry no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto o si se estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo, pero planeaba descubrir dos cosas ese día, si estaba o no atraído hacia los hombres, y lo más importante, su obsesión con el rubio durante toda su infancia fue simplemente eso o había algo más detrás de su testaruda sed por saber donde estaba el rubio y que hacía todo el tiempo-

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

 

Este lugar es hermoso para celebrar nuestra boda, aunque ¿No te trae malos recuerdos esta mansión?- Neville estaba extasiado, era la primera vez que veía la mansión Nott en la realidad, ya que la había visto en fotos, pero no se comparaba en nada con verla en vivo y en directo. Una enorme mansión llena de muebles antiguos y perfectamente cuidados, hermosos jardines y demasiadas habitaciones, las que no podría llenar jamás aunque tuvieran un bebé por año-

 

¿Por qué lo dices? Yo fui muy feliz en esta mansión. Tenía todo lo que quería, soledad y un buen libro para leer diariamente, la nula presencia de mis padres en mi vida me hizo inimaginablemente feliz, esos dos eran un par de ancianos seniles y estúpidos, y no los extraño para nada, ya que no los conocí. Fui criado por los elfos y maestros privados, su presencia en mi vida no fue significativa para mí como para tomarles afecto o cualquier otro tipo de emoción. Lo único que les agradezco es que me dejaran esta mansión y que protegieran mi herencia, además de eso, nada- Siempre le había sorprendido la forma en la que Theo hablaba sobre su familia, aunque tenía razón en lo que decía, le parecía extraño, pero no lo juzgaba, su futuro esposo era un hombre adulto y serio, y la verdad no resentía a sus padres, simplemente nunca había sentido nada por ellos-

 

Theo, estuvimos en Nueva York y nunca me mencionaste que estabas haciendo allá- Según el mundo mágico inglés, el nuevo Lord Nott, único hijo y heredero de Articux y Cassandra Nott, Theodore, estaba en bancarrota, aparte de su mansión y de las empresas que tenían en el mundo mágico inglés que ya no estaban en funcionamiento, el muchacho no tenía dinero, ya que sus padres le habían cedido la mayor parte de la fortuna a su lord para que este financiara su causa, y el resto, el muchacho se la había dado al ministerio, pero se equivocaban-

 

Amor, mis padres, a pesar de ser unos ancianos extremistas, incautos y sedientos de poder, no eran estúpidos, antes de unirse a la causa que los llevó a la muerte, transfirieron la mayor parte de su fortuna a los Estados Unidos, poniendo a nombre de un difunto hermano de mi madre ese dinero y varias empresas que están allá, pues aunque apoyaban a su Lord a ciegas, no querían quedarse sin dinero, eran extremamente pedantes y quedarse sin dinero significaría estar en el más bajo de los niveles ante sus ojos, por lo que hicieron esa pequeña jugarreta bajo las narices de los demás. Por eso, aun después de ‘regalar’ mi fortuna y limpiar nuestro nombre familiar para que nuestros hijos puedan vivir con él y mantener la cabeza en alto a donde vayan, seguimos siendo más ricos que antes, pero tenía que ‘aceptar la herencia de mi difunto tío’ para ser nuevamente el único dueño de esas empresas, hasta que nos casemos y tu pases a ser dueño legal de todo también, y así, nuestras generaciones vivirán como se debe, sin problemas económicos- Neville se quedó sorprendido de lo dicho por su prometido. Theodore era un hombre muy inteligente y calculador, obviamente esa última parte había sido heredada de sus padres-

 

¿Entonces eso significa que en Estados unidos somos millonarios pero aquí no tenemos patrimonio?- Preguntó extrañado, porque la verdad es que no había entendido la mitad de lo que le había explicado, pero Theo no se molestó y simplemente le respondió a su duda, mientras le decía  a los elfos donde colocar todo adecuadamente para la ceremonia que se celebraría esa misma noche-

 

De eso también me ocupé. Por una razón me quedé con las empresas que están aquí aunque estas no vayan a funcionar más. A través de las cuentas de dichas empresas que ahora mismo no son más que edificios vacios, puedo pasar el dinero que producen las empresas americanas directamente a Gringotts de forma completamente legal, así que somos más ricos que antes- Le encantaba ver a Theo feliz, y saberse más inteligente y manipulador que el mismo ministerio lo hacía sentir todo un vencedor, así que no vio porque molestar a su futuro esposo al recalcarle que sonaba como villano de novelas- Ahora, te pido que subas a cambiarte. La ceremonia va a empezar en una hora y aunque no es necesario que te arregles tanto, quiero que hagas un esfuerzo para verte más atractivo, aunque eso es imposible-

 

Estás muy cursi hoy…- Le dijo antes de darle un beso suave en los labios, después de eso subió al segundo piso para arreglarse antes de que llegara Luna, su madrina, quien iba  ser quien le iba a acompañar al altar-

 

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

 

¡¿Cómo te embarazaste?!- La mansión Nott, hogar de Theodore y Neville Nott, era lugar de la discusión entre Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, mientras su anfitrión y el resto de sus invitados se mantenían a raya de la discusión a gritos que se estaba llevando a cabo entre ambos ‘adultos’-

 

¡Igual que tú!- Le respondió Ronald Weasley, quien había asistido ese día a casa de Neville, exactamente un mes después de su boda, ya que este les tenía una excelente noticia, estaba embarazado de un mes exacto, entonces Ron, aprovechando el momento, después de haber hablado con Neville acerca de eso, también les había confesado que estaba esperando gemelos, nada más y nada menos-

 

 ¡Oh! ¡¿Quién te dijo?!- Respondió a la defensiva Harry, quien ya tenía dos meses de embarazo. Se había acercado a hablar con Neville una vez este había regresado de su luna de miel, al parecer la única experiencia homosexual que había tenido le había dejado en estado, porque los hombres podían embarazarse al parecer, y nadie pudo decirle ese pequeño detalle-

 

Chicos cálmense, por favor- Intentó por centésima vez, pero como en todas las veces anteriores, estos le ignoraron para seguirse gritando. Levantó la vista buscando algún tipo de ayuda para poder ponerle fin a todo ese asunto como las personas adultas que eran o se suponían que eran, y entonces vio como Hermione tenía una expresión profunda de molestia, en ese momento supo que era prudente separarse del espacio que iba a tomar el gran regaño que la muchacha les iba a hacer a los chicos-

 

¡YA BASTA!- Prácticamente todos los presentes saltaron en su lugar por el grito, obviamente los Slytherins no parecieron perturbados por el exabrupto, pero a varios de los presentes se le cayeron las bebidas de las manos, siendo recogidas automáticamente por los elfos, aunque Hermione estaba demasiado enfocada en los dos chicos a  los que había cogido por la oreja para prestarle la atención debida a su entorno- ¡Este no era el momento de ustedes, era de Neville! Pero parece que no fueron educados, ¡Por Merlín! ¡AMBOS ESTÁN EMBARAZADOS, SUPERENLO! ¡Más personas aquí estamos en estado y no estamos haciendo un escándalo por eso, así que se callan y se sientan y dejan de fastidiar la fiesta!- Los dos Gryffindors se sentaron sin decir nada, con los ojos abiertos como platos, también terriblemente sonrojados al percatarse del espectáculo que habían dado en frente de tanta gente, pero lo que les había dejado tan sorprendidos fue la noticia que les había dicho, o más bien, que se le había escapado, porque por su expresión ese poquito tenía que mantenerse oculto un tiempo más-

 

¿Es tan entretenido cuando estos gatitos se reúnen aquí?- Preguntó Draco Malfoy, de su brazo estaba una más que divertida Pansy, quien encontraba la situación más que cómica, pues pensaba seriamente que nada más interesante iba a pasar aparte de la noticia del heredero Nott en camino. Draco, quien aun podía sentir las tuercas de su cerebro moviéndose frenéticamente intento aligerar un poco el ambiente entre sus amigos Slytherin, pues Blaise Zabini de pronto pareció palidecer, y él mismo se había quedado callado de pronto, pues ese bebé fácilmente podría ser hijo suyo-

 

¡TU, MISERABLE SERPIENTE, ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO TE CUIDASTE?!-  Su espalda chocó con la pared, perdió el agarre de Pansy, quien al ver que el niño-que-vivió venía más que furioso en dirección de su amigo, se quitó rápidamente, no quería estar en medio de una pelea física entre esos dos-

 

Potter, entiendo que hacer escándalo es una de las cosas que más disfrutas, pero a mí en todo caso no me gusta ventilar mis asuntos privados en público, aunque ese público sea conocido, así que si no te molesta- Le respondió calmadamente, haciendo un pequeño ademán para que salieran del salón, Harry, nuevamente sonrojado por ser tan indiscreto (culpaba al embarazo por eso), salió detrás del rubio, evitando a toda costa mirar a los demás invitados-

 

Y yo que le dije a mi esposo que nada interesante iba a pasar en esta reunión, que error de mí parte- Pansy sonrió de esa forma tan molesta que solo ella sabía hacer, tomó su copa nuevamente, esta no tenía ninguna bebida alcohólica en ella, pues al estar embarazada también no podía beber- Me gustaría proponer un brindis por Theodore y Neville, espero que su bebé y el mío sean tan amigos como yo y Theo, y que una vez vayan a Hogwarts sean compañeros de casa, esas corbatas verdes se verán tan bien en sus cuellos, ¡Salud por eso!- Los Slytherins, sabiendo que intentaba hacer Pansy con ese brindis, le siguieron el juego, y como se esperaba, los leones se quedaron con la copa alzada en el aire mirándoles con una expresión llena de fastidio e incredibilidad. La Slytherin miró a Theo y Neville, el último le murmuró gracias por distraer la atención de la salida de Draco y Harry minutos antes-

 

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

 

¿Cómo se suponía que yo podría saber si estabas usando alguna poción anticonceptiva o no? Me pediste un lugar privado para hablar y yo creí que eso era lo único que íbamos a hacer. No fui yo el que se te lanzó automáticamente la puerta estuvo cerrada, además, si venias con esa intención, ¿Por qué no tomaste alguna poción o me pediste que usara algún hechizo?- Draco caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, no sabía que decir al respecto, esa mañana se había despertado de mala manera, como todas las otras noches, su padre aun le estaba fastidiando para que se casara con Astoria Greengrass lo antes posible y ahora esto-

 

¿QUÉ QUERIAS DE MI? ¡YO NI SABÍA QUE PODÍA QUEDARME EMBARAZADO!- Gritó Harry nuevamente exaltado. Estaba tan confundo, extrañado con todo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento con su vida, se maldecía una y mil veces porque su vida no podía ser tranquila, siempre tenía que salir algo que le diera un dolor de cabeza monumental-

 

Potter, ¿Te quieres calmar? Todos tus sobresaltos no son buenos para nuestro hijo- Al decir eso dejó de caminar, miró a Harry quien también se había quedado realmente sorprendido, fue entonces que todo se tornó real para ambos, su hijo, de ambos… Iban a tener un hijo, ¡JUNTOS!-   


Lo siento, yo no quería, yo…yo- Entonces empezó a llorar, sin saber porqué, simplemente pasó, estaba tan cansado emocionalmente y obviamente parte de ese cambio tan extraño y rápido eran sus hormonas, las que lo tenían casi loco por la forma en la que le estaban haciendo actuar últimamente. Intentó parar pero no pudo, estaba feliz porque iba a ser papá, estaba molesto con el padre de su hijo, estaba cansado y todo eso había terminado en él llorando como niño chiquito frente a Malfoy. El rubio, incomodo por estar frente a alguien que necesitaba consuelo emocional, no supo qué hacer, pues él no sabía cómo lidiar con ese tipo de cosas-

 

Ya cálmate Potter, ya verás como todo saldrá bien- Se sintió extremadamente estúpido al decir eso, y más incómodo aun cuando el Gryffindor se lanzó a su pecho llorando, no supo qué hacer, estaba paralizado, así que hizo lo único que le vino a la cabeza, acarició la espalda del león de forma mecánica e incómoda- ¿Sabes que vamos a tener que casarnos antes que mi heredero nazca verdad?- Los sollozos habían parado de golpe, los ojos verdes le miraron no creyendo lo que le acababa de decir, se alejaron de un salto al ver lo intimo de su abrazo, aunque después pensaron que era una tontería ya que habían estado más íntimamente juntos antes-

 

¿Qué?- Fue lo único que pudo decir, el rubio le miró de forma tranquila, no se imaginaban viviendo juntos, ambos eran enemigos, y aunque eso no les había impedido hacer a su hijo, no significaba tampoco que podrían vivir bajo el mismo techo, mucho menos como pareja, sin que algo saliera mal-

 

Es obvio, ningún Malfoy va a nacer fuera del matrimonio, eso es inaceptable Potter. Vamos a tener que poner mucho de nuestra parte para hacer que esto funcione, porque me supongo que no querrás que nuestro hijo nazca en una familia rota, ¡Por Merlín! Así que nos vamos a tener que llevar bien aunque nos cueste la vida, aunque espero no tener que llegar a esos extremos, porque de ser así, mis padres criarían a nuestro hijo y ninguno de los dos quiere eso- En esa última parte Harry tuvo que concordar con Draco, ni estando muerto permitiría que Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy criaran a su hijo, así que asintió a lo dicho, dejando claro que iban a intentar llevarse bien por el bienestar de su hijo, aunque aún no estaba de acuerdo con eso de casarse con Malfoy- Ahora, sabemos que no va a ser fácil, pero busquemos cosas que los dos disfrutemos hacer y empecemos por ahí- El rostro de Harry se iluminó, al parecer tenía una idea. Se lanzó a los labios del Slytherin, quien sorprendido se alejó del beso. Harry volvió a besarlo, esta vez el beso siguió por unos segundos, profundizándose a paso que ambos se sentían más cómodos con la situación-

 

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

 

Bueno, Neville, esta fue una velada muy entretenida, espero que las demás sean así también. Buenas noches- La mayoría de los invitados se habían ido a sus casas, los únicos que quedaban eran Hermione y Ron, quienes esperaban a que Harry volviera para poder irse, pero su amigo tenía dos horas que se había ido a hablar con Malfoy a un no regresaba. Blaise, quien había ido a ver qué había pasado con esos dos, regresó, con el rostro serio, aunque se notaba que estaba feliz por algo-

 

Su amigo vendrá enseguida, estaba resolviendo algunos asuntos pero enseguida lo tendrán aquí- Ron se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Blaise, quien no apartaba los ojos de él desde que había dicho que estaba embarazado, el Slytherin estaba más que seguro que ese pelirrojo iba a tener a su heredero y estaba ahí, callado, sin decirle que iba a ser padre. Estaba furioso aunque no se notara, o por lo menos no lo notaría quien no lo conociera, pues Theodore se había percatado del enojo que tenía su italiano amigo desde varias horas atrás- Weasley, ¿Podríamos hablar a solas?- Ron había asentido sin pensarlo, pues estaba aterrado de lo que el Slytherin le pudiera decir, pues estaba bastante claro que este pensaba que ese embarazo estaba relacionado con él, y no era como que se estuviera equivocando, pero estaba tan asustado de la reacción de la serpiente que no se lo había dicho aun, además, ellos no estaban juntos, había sido cosa de un par de noches de experimentación y placer, no pensó que terminaría dándole más nietos a sus padres, los que aun no sabían nada al respecto del asunto-  


Si, los bebés son tuyos, tengo exactamente trece semanas y tres días, dos niños- Blaise se quedó mirándole en silencio, absorbiendo la información de que iba a tener dos hijos a la vez. Ron se quedó mirándole con una de sus manos sobre su vientre, en el cual aun no se podía apreciar ningún cambio extremadamente significativo, pero después de saber que ahí se estaban formando sus hijos todo cambio extremadamente rápido. Quitó las manos del pelirrojo y puso las suyas, no podía sentir nada pero aun así se sintió como un momento único- No se siente nada aun- Dijo Ron, pues hasta el cuarto o quinto mes no se iba a empezar a notar la curva en su vientre bajo. Ese sería el momento  en el que tendría que empezar a dar respuestas-

 

Déjame disfrutar este momento, ¿No ves lo feliz que estoy ahora?- Ron miró al Slytherin de todos los ángulos posibles y lo último que vio fue felicidad en ese rostro serio y apático, pero si él decía que estaba feliz…- Nos casaremos en Italia en una semana, envía las invitaciones a quien te plazca, lo mismo haré yo, si aun no les has dicho a tu familia sobre los bebés, te aconsejo que te apresures, pues el nacimiento de un Zabini es noticia segura, por lo menos en Italia. Te vendrás a vivir conmigo desde mañana mismo a la mansión Zabini, y no vas a objetar a eso, avísale a tus amigos de la boda, ve a casa y coge todas tus posesiones, pues a primera hora te iré a buscar para llevarte con mi madre, ella se encargará de toda la boda. Buenas noches- Ron se quedó con la boca abierta, Blaise se volteó y caminó devuelta al salón, Malfoy pasó al lado suyo y las dos serpientes entraron al salón, para salir segundos después en dirección desconocida-

 

Esos Slytherins son unos mandones- Regresó a la vida cuando la voz de Harry llegó a sus oídos. Miró fijamente a su amigo, notando lo despeinado que estaba, bueno, más de lo normal. Sus ropas parecían más fuera de lugar que antes y su rostro y labios sonrosados le dejaron más que claro que había estado pasando esas dos horas que se había ausentado con Malfoy- Vamos a dormir, que tengo un día incomodo y difícil por venir- Y Ron no pudo estar más de acuerdo con eso, pues para ambos el siguiente día sería muy dificultoso. Volvieron al salón, Hermione hablaba calmadamente con Neville, Theodore había salido de la habitación para hablar con sus amigos en el estudio, pues las bodas de ambos se veían venir-

 

Felicidades por las bodas- Les dijo Neville, su amigo parecía más calmado que nunca desde que se había casado con Nott, algunos solían bromear diciendo que el Slytherin le ponía alguna poción para relajarle, a lo cual el siempre respondía sonriendo y diciendo que para relajar a alguien no necesitabas de una poción específicamente- Te deseo la mayor de las suertes con los Malfoy, Harry. Todos sabemos que no les caes muy bien que se diga. Y contigo Ron, ten paciencia y no te sobresaltes mucho, Lady Zabini es una mujer muy sarcástica y hasta cruel, pero que no te afecte, la conocí en la boda y aunque ella fastidia con sus comentarios no caigas en su juego, lo hace a propósito para molestar. Bueno, eso es todo lo que les puedo decir, buena suerte y espero una invitación para sus bodas-

 

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

 

¡Ron, son tan adorables!- Se escuchó la voz de Hermione, quien estaba bastante embarazada, ocho meses, una o dos semanas menos que Harry, quien también estaba admirando a los pequeños Francesco y Stefano, quienes tenían apenas ocho horas de nacidos, pelirrojos con los ojos azules opacos, que conforme fueran creciendo se tornarían más brillantes, idénticos a los de Ron- Aunque no se parecen a su padre en nada- Blaise, quien estaba tan serio como siempre, miraba a sus dos hijos, concordando en silencio con la mujer, ya que sus hijos simplemente se parecían a Ron, al parecer no se podía burlar a la sangre Weasley-

 

Es que mis genes son fuertes, yo le dije que nuestros hijos iban a ser pelirrojos, pero ni él ni mi suegra me hicieron caso, pero eso no es lo importante. Frank y Steve son adorables- Dijo Ron mientras le acariciaba las mejillas a Francesco, el pequeño bebé pareció no perturbarse por las manos de su papá y siguió durmiendo con total tranquilidad, Blaise tenía entre sus brazos a Stefano, quien estaba despierto aunque no lo parecía-

 

Dios, no tienen ni un día de nacidos y ya les pusiste apodos, deja que los pobres niños se acostumbren a sus nombres primero- Draco, quien estaba sentado al lado de Harry, dijo en forma de broma, Ron, ya acostumbrado al Slytherin y a sus comentarios simplemente le mostró la lengua en un gesto infantil. Draco, ni se inmutó y se acercó a Francesco, y de cerca es que parecía Weasley el niño-

 

Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso, no me gustan los diminutivos, pero decirle que no a Ronald es un asunto difícil con lo necio y testarudo que es- Ron, ofendido por lo dicho por su esposo, lo volteó a ver con una expresión que lo decía todo, aunque estaba más molesto con su esposo por llamarlo por su nombre completo, cosa que no les gustaba para nada-

 

Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas Ronald, siento que mi padre me está riñendo cada vez que lo haces- Blaise casi sonrió cuando Ron hizo su puchero, pero logró contener el gesto a tiempo, ya que estaban en público, más aun después de ver la expresión incrédula en el rostro de Theo, quien le miraba con una ceja levantada-

 

Ven a lo que me refiero- Respondió secamente, haciendo que varios rieran y que Ron se sonrojara por, inconscientemente, darle la razón. Le sonrió a Neville, que tenía siete meses de embarazo y esperaba a una niña, la cual todos sabían sería una niña preciosa con un padre Slytherin que la consentiría en todo lo humanamente posible-

 

Bueno pareja, dejen de discutir que no quiero que mis ahijados se incomoden- Dijo Hermione, quien por un arreglo muy complicado que habían hecho los leones, sería la madrina de los bebés, con Draco como el padrino-

 

El próximo en nacer es el pequeño Scorpius, así que los padrinos váyanse preparando para mimar a el pequeño mocoso rubio- Dijo Theo en forma de broma, sabiendo que con eso Harry empezaría nuevamente a refunfuñar sobre que su hijo no iba a ser rubio, pero los presentes sabían que siendo este niño un Malfoy, venía rubio, le gustara a Harry o no-

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

 

Leila, por favor, quédate quieta nena, papi quiere hacerte una foto... Leilani, mira a papi ¿Si?- La pequeña niña, ignorando lo que sea que su papá quería hacer, intentó irse gateando, más este la sostuvo a tiempo y ella, sin molestarse porque detuvieron su escape, sonrió, haciendo que Neville hiciera lo mismo- Eres tan tierna cuando te quieres salir con la tuya, pero tu padre no está aquí para hacerme desistir de la idea, así que... ¡Sonríe!- Tomó desapercibida a su hija, entonces por fin pudo sacarle la foto. Leilani era idéntica a su padre en el ámbito de que no le gustaban las fotos, aunque siempre lograba hacerle algunas cuando ella no estaba prestando atención, normalmente solía hacer lo mismo con Theodore-

 

Si ya terminaste de martirizar a nuestra hija con ese aparato, los Malfoy llegaron- Neville cogió a su hija en brazos, dejando la cámara sobre la cama, Theo los esperaba en el marco de la puerta, vestido impecablemente, como si fueran a alguna reunión importante en vez de a una cita de juegos, pero no dijo nada, total, a él le encantaba que su esposo se vistiera así-

 

Como usted diga Lord Nott- Dijo cuando llegó a su lado, después de darle un suave beso en los labios a Theo, quien sonriendo, cosa que solo hacía en su presencia y en la de su hija, caminó a su lado por los pasillos de su mansión, en la que esperaban seguir construyendo recuerdos-

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía una imagen para la boda, pero como la hice yo apartir de otras imagenes no sé como ponerla .-.U
> 
> Francesco y Stefano  
> http://www.rakluke.com/file_manager/mmpd/0_1_article/1947.jpg 
> 
> Scorpius  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/57/f8/ec/57f8ec52c797aaa39786deccbf6b723d.jpg
> 
> Leilani  
> http://jesuisbardo.com.tn/femmes/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/41.jpg
> 
> Tanzanita   
> https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-BlaJWF3ZMsw/VId22_K51WI/AAAAAAAAGYw/ToqGNzHYMNM/s1600/CRISTAL%2BDE%2BTANZANITA%2B2.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, nos leeremos pronto ♥


End file.
